Lieutenant Adventures 20 August 1999 The Battle Begins
by Liam3015
Summary: I think it's about time you caught up on the Lieutenant's past.


**Note to Reader: I think it's about time I brought you up to the present.**

Lieutenant Adventures Pilot Novel 20 August 1999. The Battle Begins:

see youtube: watch?v=_gKkjukHC5E&list=UUpPP-K6iDsmd_oDqyJe8D5g.

"Left, right, left, right and...Fire." shouted the Lieutenant. She was a small girl with big hair and looked young, very young, for her age.

The air was filled with smoke and the sound of firing, both Time lord and Dalek.

Dead bodies lay everywhere.

The Lieutenant couldn't help feeling sorry for them.

Most of them had used a full set of regenerations since joining Arcadia's Army commanded by the Lieutenant.

What had the Lieutenant done? Fought and lived. She still hadn't used one regeneration. She still didn't know what it was like to regenerate, how it felt. She knew, deep down, the Time War was not at its worst. "Fire. Fire. Fire." she shouted.

"Time Lords." boomed a Dalek voice. "Surrender. Gallifrey is no more."

"No, guys, fight." shouted the Lieutenant.

Something exploded very close to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant ran. She had seen a close by telephone box. She didn't care whose TARDIS it was, which soldier had previously owned it, it was hers now.

The way ahead was not a clear one. The ground was covered with bodies and debris, burning buildings were collapsing near by, Daleks and Time Lords were shooting overhead.

The Lieutenant made it. She pulled the door. It was open. Good. She stood in the door and looked back. She heard a cry and saw a soldier collapse - dead, but she knew the soldier well. He was in his first incarnation. Yes, he was dead but his regeneration would kick in soon. She went inside and closed the door. What would she do? She would collect power and bring that to fight the Time War. She knew how to fly a TARDIS, she had flown her mum's many times, to the shop and back, to get milk.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant walked around the TARDIS, visiting many of the rooms. Upon returning to the console room, she looked around properly. She knew by how easy the takeoff was she had full control over the TARDIS. She set co-ordinates, then put on the scanner.

The Scanner read Destination: Earth, San Francisco, 1999.

The Lieutenant turned off the scanner.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant stepped out. She was in a back garden of a house.

A woman stood in the garden holding a broom, but on seeing the little girl, lowered it. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Can you help me?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes, of course."

"In this phone box? she asked.

"Why?" asked the woman.

"I live in there." said the Lieutenant.

"Ok." The woman walked nervously into the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant locked the doors at the console.

"Let me go." screamed the woman.

The Lieutenant smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Name?" she asked.

"Ezmerelda." said the woman.

"Full name." growled the Lieutenant.

"Ezmerelda Hartingale." said Ezmerelda.

"Ok. I'm the Lieutenant. Any plans tonight are canceled. I hope we'll get on well, you're going to help me fight the Time War." explained the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant walked over to Ezmerelda.

Ezmerelda backed off.

The Lieutenant looked cross. "No, Ezmerelda, come back." said the Lieutenant.

Ezmerelda obeyed.

The Lieutenant and Ezmerelda put forehead to forehead.

The Lieutenant raised her hands to Ezmerelda's head. She closed her eyes.

The Lieutenant whispered. "Ezmerelda Hartingale. Don't worry We're going to fight a war. I'm transferring some knowledge, some life, some energy into you. Green, blue and white lightning energy flowed out of the Lieutenant's hands into Ezmerelda's head. "I will try my best to protect you."

Ezmerelda fell limp.

The Lieutenant caught her and laid her down gently. She was too small to carry Ezmerelda to a bedroom. She unlocked the doors on the console.

The TARDIS materialised.

A man ran in. He clearly thought it was a telephone box.

The Lieutenant locked the doors on the console again.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"Name?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Willy Seely." said Willy.

"Occupation?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Composer." said Willy.

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS. I will try to protect you both best I can." The Lieutenant repeated, with him, what she did with Ezmerelda. Then she laid him down. She unlocked the doors.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant bent down.

"Lieutenant?" asked Ezmerelda.

"Yes. I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Invincible." said Ezmerelda.

"And you, Willy?"

"Great." said Willy.

"Right. Let's do this." said the Lieutenant.

The End

The Lieutenant

Emma Watson

Ezmerelda Hartingale

Beth Morris

Willy Selly

Larry David

Daleks

Nicholas Briggs

Time Lords

Adriana Lima

50 Cent

Angelina Jolie

Drew Barrymore

Ben Affleck

Dwayne Johnson

Antonio Banderas

Gabriel Macht

Ben Stiller

Jessica Biel

Jay Leno

Sean Penn

Paris Hilton

Tom Hiddleston

The Lieutenant's friend

Pierce Brosnan

With special thanks to the BBC, and Youtube.

Writer and producer

Liam Hickey.


End file.
